


My Thanks Can Wait, Thank You Very Much

by tiedtogetherwithadagger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek, The Pack Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedtogetherwithadagger/pseuds/tiedtogetherwithadagger
Summary: “They ship us,” Stiles said to him. He was grinning and shaking it off with a laugh, like it wasn’t a big deal.Which was how Derek had originally handled it, shrugging and moving on. It’s been going on for months, though, and it was starting to get to him. Why was it funny if he and Stiles were together?





	My Thanks Can Wait, Thank You Very Much

It started out small. Just a comment thrown here and there from the pack. Derek never thought much of it, chalking it up as an inside joke, a teenager thing – _You’re twenty-one, Derek, not forty-five. You’re not much older than a teenager yourself,_ came Laura’s voice in his head.

“See _you two_ later,” Isaac waggled his eyebrows at Stiles and Derek, doing something weird and suggestive with his tongue. Scott snickered as he followed Isaac out of the loft.

But the thing was, there wasn’t anything _to_ waggle their eyebrows at. Stiles and Derek hung out together without the pack a lot but it wasn’t like they were _doing_ anything. They just did their own things while occupying the same area. They talked sometimes about werewolf business, sometimes about Derek’s family. There was nothing sexual or romantic about it, but the pack apparently thought otherwise.

“They ship us,” Stiles said to him. He was grinning and shaking it off with a laugh, like it wasn’t a big deal.

Which was how Derek had originally handled it, shrugging and moving on. It’s been going on for months, though, and it was starting to get to him. Why was it funny if he and Stiles were together?

Stiles must have noticed his hunched shoulders because the smile dropped from his face, replaced with a concerned frown. It was a look Derek was familiar with from Stiles. He often received it after some trauma from his past was brought back to light. Stiles never said anything for those times, just gave him a look and some gesture that conveyed that he was on Derek’s side. Derek appreciated the quiet support in the middle of a loud and raucous pack.

“Hey, what’s up, big guy?” Stiles put his hand on Derek’s shoulder, squeezing slightly.

Derek focused on the calming motion of Stiles’ fingers on the muscles underneath his t-shirt. He sighed before turning to Stiles.

“I’m sick of this. Why are they always teasing us about–” Derek paused, not sure how to describe exactly what the pack joked about. The idea of them as a couple?

Stiles froze, the hand he had on Derek’s shoulder pressing deeper for a second before he removed it altogether. “I’m sorry, Derek. It’s my fault. I didn’t – I didn’t realize that it bothered you that much. I’ll ask them to stop.”

It should be what Derek wanted but something about the way Stiles said it made his stomach twist. Stiles was at the couch gathering his stuff and pulling his jacket back on. Derek didn’t know what exactly changed the mood for the worse but he knew it was his fault and he couldn’t stop it.

“Stiles–”

“It’s okay, Derek. Don’t worry about it, I’ll back off,” Stiles said with a stiff smile that was probably meant to reassure.

Except, no. That’s not what Derek wanted. He reached out to Stiles again when he moved passed him and caught his wrist in a loose grip.

“Stiles. No. That’s not – I didn’t – look. I don’t like them teasing either of us. I don’t like the looks they give us or the innuendos or snide comments. _You_ , I like.” Derek didn’t mean to phrase it quite like that but, well, it was true. He took a breath and jumped. “I like you, Stiles. Spending time with you, having you here, talking to you… It, uh, I _like_ that.”

There was a silent moment where Stiles’ mouth made a perfect ‘o’ and his eyes became saucers before something settled in his face. Stiles’ eyes softened and his lips quirked up.

“Oh,” was all he said. And then Derek felt hands cupping his jaw and his head tilting forward. He expected a kiss but opened his eyes when it didn’t come. Stiles was a couple inches away from him and looking into his eyes. It took him awhile before he realized that Stiles was waiting for permission, the dork.

Derek rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, failing miserably at hiding his smile.

“Come here,” he murmured.

There wasn’t much technique or finesse at first, both of them smiling too widely to focus on actually kissing. Derek gripped Stiles’ hips tighter, sliding his palm underneath Stiles’ shirt and pressing him closer by the small of his back. Stiles made a muffled noise against Derek’s lips and gripped Derek’s t-shirt in two tight fists, pushing him backwards towards the couch.

Derek huffed a laugh when he felt his back hit the couch cushion and quickly found Stiles in his lap. They both grinned at each other, lost in the absurdity of the moment.

Stiles let out an unrestrained giggle before clapping his hands over his mouth. Derek’s grin grew wider and his eyes squinted in mirth. He grabbed Stiles’ hands, removing them from his mouth before pressing another chaste kiss to his lips.

“What?” Derek asked, lips brushing against Stiles’ as he talked. He was reluctant to move even an inch away from him.

“It’s just that, the pack started joking about us being together because Scott found out I liked you.”

“Wait, what?” Derek pulled back with wide eyes. “I thought they were doing it because I told Erica how I felt about you.”

Stiles smiled and Derek felt his muscles melt into the couch, relaxing in the open warmth of Stiles' face.

“They’re kind of jerks but who can argue with their methods when I’m in your lap?” Stiles punctuated his point by grinding his hips down on Derek, who bit his lip and fought back a groan.

“I can, Stiles. I can argue with their methods.”

“You can argue with a brick wall.”

“I have,” Derek deadpanned. Stiles threw his head back with a full-bodied laugh.

And yeah, if Derek could have moments like this with Stiles? He was more than happy to thank the pack for that.

Of course, when the pack came back twenty minutes later to interrupt their – ahem – _activities_ on the couch, Derek decided his thanks could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [tumblr](http://tiedtogetherwithadagger.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
